This invention relates to an improved valve system for a variable displacement Diesel engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,383 discloses a variable displacement Diesel engine for use in automotive, overland truck, locomotive, marine and industrial applications in which selected cylinders are deactivated and reactivated depending on the load that the engine encounters. The system is preferably computer controlled. If a deactivated cylinder is below the minimum temperature for combustion at the time of reactivation, the glow plugs are activated to bring the cylinder up to the temperature necessary for combustion.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve system for variable displacement Diesel engines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valve system for motorcycle Diesel engines.
Other objects will be apparent from the following Description and Drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a supply valve 15 is provided in the Diesel fuel supply line 14 to a cylinder to be deactivated. A return fuel line 16 is provided. When the supply valve is open, the fuel is returned to the fuel supply tank 18. In closed position fuel is directed to the top portion of the cylinder. The cylinder is provided with a conventional exhaust valve 24. However, the intake valve 30 is modified to be located closer to the top 22 of the cylinder. The previous gap 31 (FIG. 2) of about xc2xc inch is reduced to about 0.005 to 0.015 inches as indicated at 33 in FIG. 3. This allows the intake valve to remain partially open instead of closed as the piston moves upwardly in the deactivated cylinder. Thus when the exhaust valve is closed, the intake valve allows air to exit from the cylinder when the exhaust valve is in the full up position of the piston. This arrangement thus avoids heat and exhaust products from non-deactivated cylinders from burning the modified intake valve. The modified intake valve is preferably operated by a cam to move the modified intake valve back and forth. The supply valve in the fuel line may be manually operated or computer controlled. This valve system is well adapted to large and small Diesel engines including motorcycle Diesel engines.